Tu y yo, juntos
by DaNi lulo
Summary: Después de salir de la cárcel, el bandalo, Eli Shane, quiere recuperar a su princesa, ¿como lo hará? ;) ADVERTENCIA: lemon algo explicito XD... Reviews?


**Hola!**

**YO: bien quiero agradecer por...**

**Todos: cállate y comienza con el lemon!**

**Yo: no quiero así que me esperan! *llega un sujeto y me carga al estilo costal de papas* AHHH! Ok...**

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene LEMON! Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, recomendado para mayores de 14 (yo tengo 13... Ñaaa)**

**P.D. Escuchen la canción, es que me da flojera poner la letra, y sí no pueden leer y escuchar, escuchenla después ;) por cierto es la canción de "el malo" de "Aventura"**

**A LEER!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Eli Shane, bandalo, ladrón, caracterizado por sus ojos de tonalidad rojo, este hombre de 22 años, fue condenado a estar en la prisión por 1 año, y eso fue buena suerte ya que gracias a sus influencias no pagara d años de prisión, al salir se siente extraño, no tenía a donde ir o alguien que le importara, solo a su princesa...

Su princesa era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda, trabajaba como camarografa junto con una reportera y mejor amiga de la pelirroja llamada Danna Por, la conoció un día normal mientras ella caminaba por la calle, hasta los malos se enamoran. Eso era algo raro pero también era la verdad. Al igual que algo que ella le dijo una ves en una carta, la última que recibió de ella, decía:

_Querido Eli: _

_Se que hace más de dos semanas no voy a visitarte, pero eh estado muy ocupada, esto es duro de decir pero la verdad esto debe terminar_

_Lo siento, te amo pero ya me canse de ser la que llora siempre que recibo llamadas de tus amigos diciéndome que te peleaste, te dispararon, o que estabas cerca de morir, te amo más que a mi vida y el haberte conocido me hizo muy feliz._

_Prometi aceptarte como eras, y hasta ahora lo he cumplido y lo sabes, pero esto que pasó fue la gota que derramó el vaso, lo lamento pero ya sufrí mucho, te amo pero es lo mejor para ambos._

_No se cuanto tiempo estés en la cárcel, pero cada día será un infierno para mi, pero no me busques, estaré bien, alguien me cuidara, se llama Mario, sólo eso te diré._

_No me busques... Te amo_

_Atte: Trixie_

Eso le rompió el corazón, pero había esperanza, ella nunca dijo que ya no lo amaba, es más le dijo una y otra ves que lo amaba, y Trixie no era de las que olvidan fácil, el sentimiento aún era mutuo, siempre la sintió cerca a pesar de no verla, y tampoco dejaría que cualquier niño bonito le quitara a su princesa.

Debía buscarla, llevársela y comenzar una vida con ella, eso era lo que más quería desde que la conoció. Pero ahora estaba en ceros, no tenía idea de donde podía estar, así que empezo con lo primero, el departamento de Trixie, al menos sabría sí sigue ahí y sí se fue con el tal Mario, de seguro se lo dijo a Danna quién vive en el piso de abajo.

Se encamino rápidamente a la que antes era su casa, busco ropa, nada más que un pantalón y una sudadera con capucha color negro, con una camisa azul debajo de la sudadera, se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y luego de eso se dirijio a buscar a la pelirroja, corrió y corrió pero al dar vuelta hacia la calle donde recordaba vivir su amada, la vio, pero, no estaba sola.

Junto a ella estaba un chico castaño, parecía amable, sólo estaban tomados de la mano platicando, pero de pronto el se acerco a su rostro, Eli abrió los ojos como plato, sí ese tipo la besaba, que se diera por muerto, pero el beso fue plantado en la mejilla, Trixie sonrio tristemente y siguieron charlando.

-ay Trixie, tú príncipe no sabe como tratarte- pensó Eli, pero tuvo una idea, quizás funcionara, pero por ahora debía esperar.

*Después de un rato*

-Enserio?- pregunto Trixie desde el teléfono mientras terminaba de lavar sus platos

_-claro que sí! Fue tan tierno al llevarme a cenar, fue muy romántico sabes- _esa era Danna, quién le platicaba de su cita que tuvo esa tarde con el Caballero (Hermano! ;))

-me imagino- bostezo- ok nos vemos en tres días, recuerda, pedí vacaciones, Bye y cuídate

_-adiós floja- _se burlo la pelirrosa, dicho esto ambas colgaron

Trixie, se seco las manos y se fue a su habitación para ponerse su pijama y dormir, fue al baño a cambiarse, al salir su corazón casi se le sale al ver a su querido Shane

-hola Trix- saludo dulcemente, como era costumbre, ella quería correr y abrazarlo, pero debía comportarse fría, ya que recuerda que le pidió que no la buscará

-¿como entraste? ¿que haces aquí?- comenzó a dar pasos hacia atras, al ver como el se acercaba

-primero, sabes que tengo mis trucos y segundo- la arrincono contra la pared- vine aquí a recordarte que tú eres sólo mía- estaba a punto de besarla, pero ella se agacho haciendo que el por poco bese a la pared

-a sí? Deje de ser tuya cuando casi matas a unos sujetos- sus ojos empezaban a ser vidriosos

-no llores amor- Eli se acerco a ella y le seco las lágrimas lentamente- ya estoy aquí, pero sí tú quieres que te deje, entiendo...- se separó de ella e iba a salir de la habitación, cuando sintió como Trixie corría y se aferraba a su espalda, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-no me dejes- susurro en el oído del peli-negro

-nunca princesa..-se dio la vuelta y capturo sus labios con los de ella, rodeando su cintura y acariciandola al mismo tiempo, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello acercandolo más a ella y profundizando el beso, al principio fue necesitado, con la ansiedad de saber que no estaban soñando, pero luego fue lento y tranquilo, pero al estar lejos tanto tiempo, deseaban más y más.

Eli le mordió el labio, dándole a entender que el beso estaba subiendo de tono, a ella no pareció importarle o molestarle, por que sólo entreabrio sus labios dándole libre acceso a su boca, dejando que sus lenguas se unieran en un baile erotico, Eli la puso de espaldas contra la pared y comenzó a bajar los apasionados besos por el cuello de ella, sacando delicados gemidos por parte de ella, provocando que el oji-rojo sintiera su ropa húmeda, pero antes de el quitarsela quería dejar a su chica desnuda ante el, pero ella se le adelantó tomando el cierre de su chamarra y bajarlo lentamente y seguir después con su musculoso pecho, metiendo las manos pordebajo de su camisa mientras el empezaba a hacer juego con el borde de la blusa de la pelirroja, claro, sin dejar de lado los besos en su cuello, que de un momento a otro se habían convertido en suaves mordiscos.

Lentamente ella fue quitándole su camisa azul que en ese etonces le estorbaba para admirar su musculoso pecho, Eli se separó un poco de ella sólo para permitirle el paso a su camisa, luego de esto volvió a su cuello, terminando de despojarla de su blusa verde, ahora buscaron los labios del otro para saborearlos con amor y pasión, Eli para apreciar mejor los encantos de Trixie fue quitando lentamente su sujetador, de una manera tan seductora que provocó en Trixie excitación, con sus dientes iba jalando lentamente de los tirantes hacia abajo para dejar completamente descubierto ambos hombros, luego fue al broche donde después de quitarlo lo lanzó a quién sabe donde, Trixie, enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Eli haciendo que sus partes íntimas se rozaran de una manera inconsciente pero placentera al mismo tiempo, mientras este hacia juego con el resorte de sus short ella usaba sus pies para bajarle el pantalón al Shane, así quedando ambos en ropa interior, Eli sostuvo su trasero para que ella no cayera, y se dirigió a la cama con ella aferrada a su cuello y cintura, Eli la colocó suavemente sobre la cama y se posicióno sobre ella con cuidado para no hacerle daño, volvieron a besarse aumentando el calor que crecía más a cada segundo, se besaban con tal pasión que parecía que sus labios eran piezas de rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección convirtiendolo en algo único que sólo podían hacer ellos mismos.

Luego de eso Eli siguió besandola en su cuello pero está ves bajando hasta sus senos, donde al ver los perfectos pechos de la pelirroja no pudo evitar que en su mirada se notara un toqué de lujuria, empezó a lamerlos, primero empezó con suaves caricias, después a chuparlos y por último a mordisquearlos.

Trixie tampoco podia evitar el placer o mantenerlo "oculto" así que comenzó a gemir, por más que luchaba por ahogar sus gemidos o al menos que no sonaran tanto no podía contenerse, el placer era indescriptible y tanto que tal ves se quedaría sin voz, Eli por su parte le encantaba que ella gimiera era como una felicitación y prueba de que hacia un buen trabajo, sólo por darle placer a su princesa.

Pero Trixie no quería ser la sumisa, así que inadvertidamente bajo su mano hacia la entrepierna de Eli donde su intimidad era ocultada por los boxers negros del Shane,.sobre la prenda noto la gran erección de Eli y sin previo aviso metió su mano en la intimidad del ojirojo, donde formó un puño alrededor del miembro del chico y comenzo a mover su mano de arriba a abajo con un poco de fricción. Eli al sentir la Sting masturbandole, sintió felicidad y placer algo simplemente único, comenzo a soltar gemidos similares a grunidos, un sonido muy dulce para los oídos de su amada.

Después de unos diez o quince minutos se controlaron antes de venirse, no querían rendirse sin antes ser uno sólo, después de tanto tiempo.

Eli, le abrió las piernas y se puso entre ellas, se acomodó y empezó a deslizar su miembro por la húmeda entrada de Trixie, quién no podía quitarse esa cara de felicidad, Eli comenzo a embestirla lentamente para darle más placer y volver el momento algo maravilloso, Trixie comenzo a moverse al ritmo de las caderas de Eli, las penetraciones en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a hacerse más profundas y rápidas, su sincronización y ritmo era sorprendente, sus cuerpos se unian como rompecabezas.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Eli aumentaba la presión en el interior de Trixie, mientras Eli bajaba su mano, recorriendo su silueta, acariciando su cintura, dando leves apretones en su gluteo izquierdo, hasta llegar a su pierna, de ahí la tomo y la subió a su espalda para tener mejor acceso a ella, ella se limitaba a gemir con éxtasis y jadeando, de vez en cuando el nombre de su amado.

-E-Eli!- gemia con placer, Trixie saco fuerzas de quién sabe donde para sostenerse del cuello de Eli y con su pierna aún sobre la espalda del Shane, se impulso lo suficiente para ponerlo debajo de ella, donde comenzo a moverse, rápidamente, cerrando un poco las piernas para darle presión al miembro de Eli.

Ambos comenzaban a perder el control, se movían "salvajemente" que causaban rechinidos de la cama, el olor a sexo, los gemidos de Trixie, y jadeos de Eli, aumentaba la excitación de ambos.

Trixie estaba por correrse, y cuando ya no pudo más, sintió a Eli llenar su interior, gimio más de seguido antes de caer sobre el agitado pecho de Eli, ambos con la respiración descontrolada, Eli levanto las caderas de Trixie para después salír de ella, y dejarla sobre el, Trixie rodeo su cuello y plantó un beso sobre los embriagantes labios de Eli.

-te amo- susurro Eli después del apasionado beso de la pelirroja

-yo igual, te amo mucho!- le dio un corto beso para depués dejar caer su cabeza en el musculoso pecho de Eli, cuando recordó algo tal ves importante

-oye, y que pasará con ese tal Mario?- pregunto nervioso, no sabía sí hacerlo o no

-Mario? Que hay con el?- pregunto extranada, Mario no tenía nada que ver con Eli, al ver la mirada de Eli, supo que Eli creía que Mario era mas que un amigo, río divertida y luego dio un beso corto a Eli- el es sólo un amigo

-ah, más le vale que sí no, lo mataba- ella río.

-ay Eli- negó con la cabeza mientras se recostaba, aún con el cuello de Eli entre sus manos haciendo que el quedé sobre ella- Eli promete que dejaras todo eso- se refería a su "trabajo"

Eli sonrio y beso su cuello para luego dejarse caer junto a ella, ambos se dieron la vuelta quedando frente a frente, la abraso y depósito un beso en su frente

-todo lo que tú quieras princesa- luego de eso Eli cubrió a ambos con la manta y quedar profundamente dormidos

Desde ese día ambos estarían juntos, después de todo Eli tiene a su princesa y ella a su chico malo.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hola!**

**Ok este es el esperado lemon que me pidieron, díganme que les pareció :D**

**Oh! Cierto sólo me falta actualizar "La hija del enemigo" pero eso no será mañana, ok matenme sí quieren pero preferí subirlo el sábado para que disfruten más el sábado ;) **

**Pero de está semana no pasa, de que actualizo, actualizo!**

**Ya saben comenten y dejen su opinión! **

**Se despide la loca!**

**Dani XD**


End file.
